


Riddled

by alphabetical_insanity



Series: Scene Inspired Sciles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by an Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles share a moment before Stiles' MRI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddled

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from the episode that inspired this. 03x18 Riddled

“Do you know what they’re looking for?” Stiles murmured, gripping the edge of the MRI table he sat on. Scott stared at his hands and shook his head microscopically. “It’s called frontotemporal dementia.” Scott turned his head to watch Stiles speak. “Areas of your brain start to shrink. It’s what my mother had.” 

“It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and,” Stiles paused, taking a deep breath. “There’s no cure.”

Scott looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a tear escape his eye and quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

“Stiles if you have it we’ll do something.” Scott began, his voice shaking slightly. Stiles reached out and took his wrist, rubbing his thumb gently along his pulse point. Scott turned his body towards Stiles and looked him in the face, joining their hands together. “I’ll do something.”

Stiles looked up at Scott, his eyebrows furrowed with the silent question. Scott nodded and Stiles stared at him for a moment before his expression fell. He raised his arm but before he could motion for a hug Scott was between his legs, pulling Stiles close to his body. Stiles locked his arms around Scott’s shoulders as Scott squeezed his shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Scott whispered, rocking them back and forth slowly. Stiles let his tears fall onto Scott’s shoulder, ignoring the fact that his dad, Scott’s mom, and a doctor were all watching from the other room.

Scott pulled back and wiped Stiles’ eyes with his thumbs and pressed a long kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered when Scott pulled away. Scott smiled gently and took his hand again.

“I love you too. I’ll be over there the whole time.” Scott moved his head in the direction of the window where their parents stood.

“Scott this is going to take a while you don’t-” Stiles began to protest only to be cut off by Scott kissing him quickly.

“The whole time.” Scott repeated, looking into Stiles’ eyes pointedly.

Stiles rolled his eyes but watched fondly as Scott backed away, holding his hand as long as possible. Scott exited the room and soon appeared in the window next to his mom.

“Okay Stiles, I’m going to get you to lay on your back and stay as still as possible okay?” Stiles heard his doctor say. “This will take about 45 minutes to an hour.”  
Stiles met Scott’s eyes and raised an eyebrow as a silent ‘I told you so’ and Scott smirked at him as he laid down on his back. 

When Stiles heard his doctor’s voice telling him the MRI was over and that he was free to go he fully expected to see his dad and maybe Melissa before changing into his regular clothes and texting Scott to meet him at his house. As he rose from his prone position he thought he was right, as he just saw his father through the window but his face broke out in a wide grin as he saw Scott rise into view from his seat in a chair. He exited the MRI room, his smile still plastered to his face, and pulled Scott into a tight hug.

“Told you I’d be here the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short so I'm sorry about that but thank you all for being so kind and supportive! :) xx
> 
> find me on tumblr!
> 
> newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
